Garza
How Garza joined the Tourney Dante Garza was the Alpha Squad technical expert. Better educated and from a more privileged background than Sev and the others, Garza chose to shake off his past and adopt a laid-back, disheveled persona, which failed to conceal his intelligence. His sly sense of humor could often come across as cocky or arrogant - he particularly enjoyed messing with Natko, claiming "someone has to do it" - but in truth he was a committed and loyal comrade. Garza retained an edge of the rebellious loner throughout his military career, which was harnessed by his role as a sniper and demonstrated by a tendency to forge ahead or take the initiative without being ordered. Unlike Sev, he was not great on military procedures or discipline, but made up for this with his selfless courage and loyalty to his fellow soldiers. A month since his death, Garza is suddenly resurrected by a mage known as Mismagius. At the second Tourney's start, Garza would need to learn her purpose. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Garza sits holding his M82 Asssault Rifle in his lap. After the announcer calls his name Garza stands, swings his M82 and pulls out a sandwich as the camera zooms saying "Yeah. My mom packed me a NICE ham sandwich before I left. DE-LICIOUS!" Special Moves M82 (Neutral) Garza shoots 10 bullets out of his M82 assault rifle. Buffalo Kill (Side) Garza does a dashing shoulder ram then a jumping sobat kick. Tanuki Punch (Up) Garza swings his rifle down then jumps into the air with a left uppercut. Python Spiral (Down) Garza spins his right hand in fast circles, then punches his left fist overhead. Turret Hack (Hyper Smash) Garza types in something on a device and a VC116 Sentry Turret is hacked for him to use. The machine gun will track down and riddle opponents with bullets. After 19 seconds, the turret explode. ISA Bombing (Final Smash) Garza calls in "Guys, I need air support!" then an ISA Fighter Bomber flies in from the background and assists Garza by firing its AUD-6/D Devastator 25mm, hydraulically-driven six-barrel gatling-type rotary cannon's UAP-12/A armour piercing rounds and UAP-15/D high explosive rounds in an five-to-two mix as well as laser-guided bombs and rockets to hit the area and opponent's hard. The plane leaves after 34 seconds. Victory Animations #Garza takes out a sandwich and takes a bite then says "Another day at the office, huh guys?" #Garza swings his left hand and thrusts it, then closes it saying "Some people gotta learn the hard way." #Garza does two lifting kicks then thrusts his M82 and says "Guess I'm buyin' tonight!" On-Screen Appearance Garza jumps out of a dropship and says "I dunno... You could think of them as useful parts of the natural order rather than great big, creepy, corpse nibbling..." Trivia *Garza's rival is the Magical Pokémon, Mismagius. *Dante Garza shares his Japanese voice actor with Gy.Sgt. John Basilone, Zasalamel, Abyss, Feng Wei and Tus. *Dante Garza shares his French voice actor with Bellamy, Jacob, Twelve, Waddle Dee, Tubba Blubba, Arlong and Baraka. *Dante Garza shares his German voice actor with Kaku, Jabra, Yukimura Sanada, Mumbo Jumbo, Haunter, Clown-a-Round, Galbo, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Rodney Copperbottom. *Dante Garza shares his Arabic voice actor with Whizz, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan), Fuuma, Captain Lone Starr, Kay von Wollenbarth, Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Jake Boyd (Tachiki in Japan), Reptil, Demyx, Nicholas "Nick" P. Wilde, Guan Ping, the Southern Raider, Johnny Sfondi, Jean Vilain and Gadevi. *Dante Garza shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Shizuo Heiwajima, the second Red Big Bandit of the Hand-It-Overs, Goomba, Alex and Jaswant. Category:Killzone characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters